My Gryfindor Goddess
by Rissa Hitsugaya
Summary: You are my grifindor goddess." "Well, you are my foxy ferret." "Am not! I am your sexy slytherin." "Whatever floats your boat" rated m for smut and adult themes. DM/HG
1. Can this be real?

*Hey guys I have been obcessed with Dracomiones so yeah... I want to  
write one. It will not follow the storyline at all. Pst! I havent read a single harry potter book in my life. That is bad isn't it.*

Chapter 1: Can this be real?

It is mid-sixth year and Hermione is feeling very left out in the whole dating scene. Harry was most certainly snogging Ginny and she also suspected Ron was with Luna. She woke up early one morning to the sound of snoring.

"Ugh stupid Harry" she exclaimed.

Hermione took a quick shower before heading off to the breakfast table. To her immediate surprise Ron was up and practaclly eating double his weight in eggs. She got what was left and grabbed it for herself. She also noticed that Luna was snogging some random guy from ravenclaw. _So he isn't with her..._ Hermione guessed_._

As soon as she sat down she was greeted by a quaint hello from the egg vaccuum.

"Hello to you too Ron. You know that it is possible to drowned in eggs, right?"

He immediatly slowed down.

"Yeesh, I was kidding, Ron!"

"Well don't scare me like that! I almost got a bloody ulcer!"

"Thats pleasent..." she said sarcasticly.

" I have question a to ask you."

"Yes?" she said as she prepared herself for the dumb question of the day.

"Hermione, will you go out with me?" Ron asked.

_Can this be happening? _Hermione thought.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Ye-yes..." he stammered.

She pinched herself under the table.

"L-let me think about it." she said.

"Okay. Could you tell me by DoDA? My mother told me to write and I want to know if I can say I have a girlfriend or not..." he said knowing that he was coning her into it.

"Okay" Hermione said feeling guilty for not saying yes right away.

*Okay guys, how was it? My next chapter will come out soon. I hope. Rate pwease!*


	2. Love Potion

Hermione left without a word. She acioed (*Idk how to spell*) all of her stuff and headed toward her first class of the day, Potions.

She loved learning about certain mixtures of different ingredents that could potentially kill or heal someone. Her least favorite thing about it was that Draco was in her class. Because of the seating arrangement, she always got paired with him At least Harry was there.

She sat in her seat and waited for the bell to ring. Students started to seep into the classroom.

When everyone was in their seats Professor Snape started,"Everyone you know who your partner is, pair up!"

Hermione sat next to Draco. He just acted like she wasn't there,which is what he usually did.

"Okay class, being as it is Valentines Day, we will be learning how to make a love potion. I will be teaching you how to make one so that you know how to counter one. Don't try to use it on anyone,Neville."

Everyone but Hermione and Draco laughed. They were off in La La land.

"Turn to page 76 for your ingredent list and instructions. Make sure to show the potion to me when you are ready. Begin!"

Draco set up the couldron while Hermione got the ingredents.

They quickly proper ingredents and made a successful potion.

"Could you get a sample of the potion for me?" Hermione asked absent-mindedly.

"Stir it yourself you mudblood floosy." Draco spat.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"Hermione said furiously.

"I SAID..."Draco said as accidently knocked over the couldron when he was turning around.

"AAH!" The potion spilled over Hermione and Draco.

The whole class jumped. Professor Snape ran to the scene. Hermione sat up and saw a really hot blond guy by her. Draco sat up and saw this really sexy vixen with curls.

"Hello. What is your name, Beautiful?" Draco said grabbing Hermione's hand and kissing it.

"M-my n-name is Hermione. What is yours?" she asked with a timid voice.

"Whatever you want it to be. But others call me Draco."he said as he winked at her.

Everyone was in total shock. Harry looked like he was going to barf. Neville fainted and Snape looked something like this...0_o

"Lets get you two to the infermery." Snape said.

"Lets go baby."Draco said standing up and offering Hermione his hand.

"I'll go anywhere with you." she said dreamily.

*So? How was it? I am developing this into a Dracomione. They won't hook up just yet. Maybe not for another four chapters... Please review!*


End file.
